Reusable Energy
by zerogeass0
Summary: Shade academy home of extremes temperature, environment,and people. Hunters-in-training from all over Vacuo's harsh lands come to learn from the school and one another. A new school year begins an with it comes new students some hot-blooded, some quiet, and some just ready to move onto becoming hunters. (OC story. Will try an follow canon with slight modifications.)
1. Chapter 1

Shade academy the beginning for some of the best in Vacuo. That is not saying a lot when comparing to the other Kingdoms, but we are still here and surviving with them. The school itself was true to the Vacuo's morals of simple but effective. Five short buildings around a courtyard oasis build to easily move heat during the day and then keep it at night. They were built before the war an weathered some of the fiercest fighting. All in all it still looks good after years in the desert wind.

I hung out in the blazing afternoon sun under the partial shade of a palm tree. Waiting for the other first years to get here on airbuses. All of them seemingly used to the heat, as they walked slowly two were thrown out by the driver flying some thirty yards into the pond. _Ah, an this is why I'm here students from the other said a few people don't dress properly._ Picking up the Shade bag full of appropriate clothes.

A male voice came over the splashing, "Sweet relief, This place is blistering. Genna you OK?" one of the two was treading water in the middle. " Genna?" His red hair swept from side to side brown eyes fueled by fear not concern. He Started moving to the shore head on swivel.

The other one surfaced without most of her clothes dunking the guy. " You idiot, Should of known you would not get us the right clothes for this heat!" some bubbles came from the guy as he thrashes around. " Like hey sis, I got this, I'm going on a date at the mall, I'll get my date to get us some clothes." she mimicked the male's voice. More bubbles and he was starting to slow down.

She was good looking a five out of ten. The other five points still up in the air for personally. Maybe this is how she treats everyone or just her brother, it just that personally is as important as looks when your used to being around huntresses. The same red hair shoulder length slick to her neck. A black workout bra the only thing on her pale sleek body. Face scrunched from the effort of killing her brother still was very nice. Her weapons caught my eye when she started putting all her weight on him. They were holstered at the small of the back, twin sub machine guns by the look of them.

Time to stop enjoying the show and step in before the staff. " Hello there, maybe you should let him up for air." Her death glare at me spoke volumes to the idea of murdering him. " Or do you want to tell the staff why you killed him in your underwear." She was still holding him down maybe even harder now that she has a audience. " Please?" _OK, done being nice._ Pulling out a pistol I shot.

That got her to moving. The bullet dug into the sand one of thousands. " Hey, That is not cool! Noel would of been fine its not like he needs his brain." The now named Noel broke the surface huffing.

The sound of rapid fire snapped me back to her. I saw a little ice float were she was. Genna's fist was the next thing I got a good looking of knocking me into the hot sand. _Great, I don't even have any of my actual weapons._ A kick coming fast to my stomach got me rolling. Still moving I grasp my last weapon, a simple dagger, from my boot. Ready for the sting of gunfire as I see the brother holding down her.

" She can get a little feisty when she's cranky." he got out between gasping for air. Now that both of them got out of the water, it was easy to see they were twins. Atlesians if the pale skin was anything to go by. _Wonder why they are here and not Atlas_." Thank... You? An are you OK?"

"I'm Yew Wood. An yes, I'm good glad you got her before she started shooting. I don't think the staff wants us fight each other so fast." Scroll out I check the time. _Damn ten percent from one is up with that._ " It's about time for the headmasters opening speech. Do you need some clothes or are you good?" looking up, she was stripping Noel of his shirt. " I got some cloaks for you so stop tormenting him you. An no need to return them to me their from the school. So get them to Professor Wood if you want to return them."

Genna's eyes when wide at the mention of the professor."I'm Genna and this, my brother, Noel Gilroy." They gave a short bow. she tensed as the question passed her lips "Your dad's a staff member?" fidgeting with the long cloak.

 _She cooled down fast. Ahh, the feeling of power_ " It's my mom. An she is the combat instructor and head disciplinarian. You will see her at the speech we should be heading to." When I turned to walk to the auditorium an she did not follow I added" An don't worry so much I will not tell them about your little swim or starting a fight."

* * *

Standing in the crowd the heat was amazing. _Like a nice blanket._ Several students have become faint. _Most likely people who came from the other kingdoms._ They will soon get used to it. _hopefully._ Another girl swayed and crashed to the floor. Several teens carried her to the rest. They were using air and ice dust to cool off the fainted. A nice boon from being near a dust mine.

The twins figured it out fairly fast to sit at the door an allow the breeze to cool them. The others accustomed to the heat and press of bodies were talking. When a person fell they gave way for the others to get them to the others. A lazy anthill sprung to mind with everyone milling slowly about.

The Headmaster Biv and Professor Wood were noticed causing everyone to go quiet. Biv dresses like he can't see a rainbow of colors from head to toe. The clashing of colors was almost enough to damage my aura, but more then enough to turn away from the stage. _He still is very strong if mom can't beat him._

Professor Wood, or Cherry Wood, or just mom to me, was more sensible with a blue shirt with two pink stripes and shorts. Light brown hair cut short. _I think she called it a pixie cut at the salon. At least it was nice day, though could of done without the menagerie of scents in the store._ Her dagger, Scorpion Weed, hung loosely off her belt. She surveyed the room quickly noticed the fainted kids an tapped the older man's shoulder.

The microphone sprang to life and he started. " I will keep this short for those not yet accustomed to the land of Vacuo. I Welcome you all to Shade, most of you will be spending the next four years training to become full fledged huntsmen and huntresses. You hopefully will spend this time bettering yourselves in more ways then fighting. Remember, you are more than your job and I expect you to find a reason to return home and not a reason to throw your life away. with that it's soon to be night find a place to sleep on campus and tomorrow initiation starts at noon. Good night." He quickly walked away an was soon out of sight.

Mom quickly replaced him at the microphone." As you are not in teams yet. Please make use of the auditorium for the night. If you don't have a sleeping bag we can provide for the night." She pulled out a huge crate full of them. " Now if you need one, please form a line if not, please get some rest."

I had to laugh as I noticed the twins moving from the line to outside with their sleeping bags. _Should I stop them or let them get sick?_

" You really should stay inside. It will start getting really cold out there." Someone already beat me to it. She was explaining it multiple times to others. Several of the natives were agreeing with her to stop the newcomers from freezing tonight.

Vacuo was truly the land of extremes. It can drop to about forty Fahrenheit (4.5 Celsius). Not the mind blowing zero or below the other kingdoms people think, but still cold. With the drop people can get hypothermia from the sweat on there body cooling on them as they sleep.

Now that no one is going to sick, time to prepare for tomorrow. I slip past the girl at the door an make my way to the workshop. It was a nice night wind was calm, stars were out in full, and the shattered moon was glowing beautiful. Almost made me want to sit out by the oasis. Still I made my way to the promise of extreme heat.

The workshop was a huge warehouse of a room. A few forges sat on the far wall one still ready for me. Tools hung on the many worktables every kind under the sun. Harden glass tubes held Dust of most color. The rest of the room was empty that could easily hold two bullheads.

The forge ran hotter than anything mother nature could make in the desert. Still, I was barely sweating as I finished my work. It helps to do this work every summer at dad's an the fruits of my labor are going to shine. Looking over the ten daggers and six swords. Simple forged goods each one able to cut the neck of a Grimm. The grenades where kinda pre-made shells, but the dust mix was all mine. Flash bangs, Frags, and my favorite implosions a hard mix mostly layering gravity Dust and fire Dust around a pure gravity crystal inside of of a large impure one.

Nothing my dad would be proud of, but the amount would be impressive in two hours. Dad was probably just cleaning up his shop. _Wonder, if it slowed down, probably not hunters love his work and he was the only smith and mechanic shop in that town._

Now for my main weapon, Code Duello, a set of sheaths both four feet long able to hold three swords a piece. My masterpiece a Dust fueled weapon made four years ago. Checking the Dust canisters in the bottom the red and bright-yellow Dust mix. Full. Next cleaning the inside of the sheath of Dust and other particles. good. The two compartments that held my back up weapons. Check. The newly forged swords fit. Time constraints did not allow for me to test fire the blades, but hey, they are not going too last to many firings anyways.

Settling down after my work was nice. Pulling my fingertips across a knife. I nearly cut myself when the door opened. My semblance saved me some blood causing the blade to conform to my fingers. Removing my fingers from the now mangled blade was easy. Fixing the blade was harder as I move the cold metal like clay.

My semblance allows shaping of anything I cover my aura and touch. The longer I hold it the more aura I can put into it, the easier it is to manipulate, but other factors can change how much effort I need to change it. If I have the time I can do about anything, in the heat of battle maybe bend the blade or barrel of a gun. An I never have tried it on a person. _Still a creep thought._

"Dear, your dad probably told you a hundred times not to sleep near the forge." She strolled between the tables to me. " An I know I told you to be careful when holding weapons. Remember the time you grabbed the hot steel? Had your hands in bandages for a week with your aura."

" Hi mom. An I'm sure that was when I was a kid." the look I got was very patronizing. " OK. I was twelve an just learned my semblance."

" Ah, your still my baby boy." She pinched my cheek. A smile when I did not move away. " See your still my baby."

"The last time I stopped you. You play cried till I went shopping with you." her smile widen gaining playful edge _. I wonder how many weekend I gave to her like that. Too many_." Why are you here? Don't you have school stuff to do?"

"That is all done and are you trying to get ride of me, your mom? Don't look that way your weekends are save for now. Plus I still have ten days you promised me." her gaze flicks around the workshop." Why are you here? Dad not letting you into his."

" No, just had to make some new food for my girl." I tap Code Duello. " She was real hungry at dad's. A hunting trip lasted a bit shorter and more action packed then planned."

She was the one who got me the job of guide in the desert around the northern part of Vacuo. A few Hunters asked her about her old stomping grounds an if there were any guides. Guides are a very old profession in the deserts still existing after the advent of the CCT. The smaller towers when down frequently so hunters can't always use their scrolls for GPS. Even if the group was used to the area they would get someone to help normally not with fighting, but night watch, cooking, and driving. That was a huge mistake firmly placed on a brash Atlesian military specialist that got me into the fray. _Not that he acted like he was military._

A look of concern, that was quickly beaten down by her grin." OK. You should get some sleep the test is about ten hours off."

" night Mom. Wish me luck for tomorrow. "

"Night Yew. You will not need it." a quick kiss to my forehead. " Now get to the others and sleep. AN I will be talking to your dad about this action pack trip."

" Please don't. Plus he does not know." begging as I held her arm, " It's classified an it was signed by Winter Schnee. The pay was good and it was only a tunnel of small Death Stalkers." her grin when from playful to slasher in a second. " Did I say to much? Please, they pay so much compared to normal hunters."

" Yes. I don't think you will lose your summer job. But your Atlesian military contracts may stop." Another kiss on the forehead. " Now go to the others. An be glad I'm not taking a year." _There is no arguing here._

* * *

The locker room was stuffed with teens handling more firepower then most police stations. _Locker one hundred it's good getting here early._ I pop it open an get my gear neatly set out. Changing into my combat outfit, yellowish brown shirt and pants both fire retardant with multiple latches. Grenades. Check. knives. Check. Code Duello. Check.

" Wow, dude most people are happy with one weapon. You look like you are ready to take on an army or two. How much does it all weight?" the voice was familiar, she was talking to everyone in the locker room.

" Always try to be prepared for anything. Family motto. All in all about fifty pounds." It was the same girl from the door last night. " I'm Yew Wood. An you are?"

"Eurwen Appleton. An I think you can say that again. The only thing I don't see on you is high explosives." She flicks her eyes over me.

Her dark near golden skin accented by white gold armor. A tight white undershirt visible where the armor didn't cover. Legs much the same. A backpack had a hilt lightly hanging out the top and a second blade on her hip. Not hard to see everything when your looking at someone who was barely five feet tall. Still her golden eyes were searching me appraising everything.

I broke eye contact first pulling out some extra dust." I would, but an overprotective mom stops me from making that stuff easily. I would have a rocket launcher, but she did not like me mixing that amount of Dust." A few holes in the floor an she nearly killed me, but six full weekends she did.

" Wow. I feel a little under armed here." she pulled on the hilt in her backpack. The blade was segmented held in place by a cord. It was not even all the way out of the pack an it had about ten feet of the blade on the floor. " This is Dancer's Dream. Fifty feet of aura active metal." She made the blade snap together and fall apart a few times.

" That seems a bit extravagant. Why that long?" The biggest sword I have seen a hunter with was twenty feet and that was a really thin blade. An Eurwen was half his size.

" For utility. I can split the blade at any part, swing from to and fro, and most importantly it can connect to my armor so the hilt can grab more of the length." She flicked the blade an it sailed with practiced easy winding its way around a pillar. Then she shifted the blade to her arm and did it four more times. A quick hop an held herself midair by tightening the cords. " A cool trick an I can control each blade like this with aura." She unwound the blades moving them around like short tentacles as she did a little dance. She settle them back into the backpack. A toothy smile slide onto her face. " Can you show me yours?"

" Maybe? How about when I can get a target." Her smile started to slip. I slip my hand onto "Code Duello is a quick draw style and it destroys the blades after a few uses." a curious stare. " It super heats the blades I use on purpose. Its something I came up with when I was twelve an it is very useful this way."

Her hands on one of the hilts. A quick pull back made her draw. Better that then the mechanics activating an her getting burnt. She looked up an down the blade very unimpressed with the simple steel. " How?"

Before I could reply the P.A system sprang alive. " Will all first years get to the airships. We will be departing in ten minutes." the message repeated itself cutting all conversations off. The locker room was emptying very fast now. Eurwen pulled her scroll out an typed my name into a short list of names. _Well, someone is preparing for this. Maybe I could try to find her._

" You can see in the initiation. If you can find me." Knowing the test beforehand cost me a whole week to mom, but I could prepare for it both the test and the week. _Hope She does not decide not a camping trip again._

Fingernails or were they claws seize my wrist cutting of my line of thought. " Will do." she chirped. My wrist now free rubbing it I noticed the blood pooling in the indents. I turn an she was gone even as I looked around the room nothing.

* * *

The airship held steady above an unnamed expanse. A swamp meeting the desert a show of Vacuo's normally inhospitable environments. It was also another normal day in Vacuo midday getting to be in the ninety Fahrenheit (thirty-two Celsius). The only building for miles was a pyramid sitting about a mile from the swamp.

The headmaster sipping on some bottle water was looking at the students. " alright, Kids time to tell you what your test is. We will be throwing you into the swamp from there you will make your way to the pyramid. Inside you will find artifacts. Partners will be the first person you make eye contact with. If you think this unfair talk to Beacon's headmaster. He was the one to come up with this one." then he started to mumble hearing something about a bet. " Please stand on the platform." He smiled as the last of us did. " Good. The test begins now."

At the last word the world blurred in my eyes as we rocketed in a flat line to the swamp. _Ok. not what I was thinking when he said throw. An now I want to hit Ozpin._


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Yea two days later than I wanted and a bit shorter. Work got in the way when I forgot this was the week the college near our Domino orders 300 pizzas for each day of the weekend. So I did thirty hours in two days._**

 ** _Also forgot this last time._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY that would be RoosterTeeth._**

* * *

 _Damn it_. Genna did not think her second day at Shade would start with a three hour flight into begin shoot off the deck of said ship into a swamp. It was a really fun start. _This is amazing. Time for the landing._

The mangrove trees were too flimsy to do much with. So next best thing. There was a long pond coming up fast. Twin Emperors rattling to life spewing ice Dust rounds. As the rounds hit the water they made a small isle of ice.

" Yes!" Genna yelled as she landed on the ice. The momentum carried her forward like a surfer. _Yes landing done... Damn it, this is awesome_. She was beaming when a King Taijitu rose out of the water. "Best Day Ever!"

Leveling Her guns on it, she unleashed a barrage of rounds. They splendidly did nothing to the thick scales, but cover bits of it with ice. Still, she was speeding at it an the Taijitu Sprang at her. Fangs Still dripping water... _time to get dirty_... tried to rip her apart. She slipped past the venomous fangs she jumped into the mouth of the Grimm.

Genna now inside the Grimm lashed out with a fury. Her guns shifted into duel swords ripping chunks out of the esophagus. She soon saw the sunlight coming into the beast. It was exhilarating causing pain, hearing and feeling the King cry out in agony.

After another minute in the Grimm, she finally ended the beast. The black head crashing into the water. As she stood on the stump of its neck. _Wonder why this thing is still upright_. _Maybe it just went rigid.._. " Woah" The second head shot up from the bowels of the Grimm an caught her in its mouth.

The Grimm shaking her in it is jaws release her. Flying thought the air, she hit some mangroves. As she was getting up the white head slammed her into the water. As they sank deeper into the mucky water, it started to constrict on her forcing the air out of her lungs..

Genna swiped madly at the monster. The blades bit the scale not doing much. There was not much time left if she reminded underwater. She pulled one of the clips out of her gun's hilt. She started to dig at one of the scales. Prying it off, she forced the clip into the soft skin an surged her aura. Aura mixed with the Dust rounds causing them to go off. The white Grimm released her as it flailed.

A mad swim to the surface, she broke the swampy water. The Grimm was still reeling in the bottom of the swamp. She was wheezing and coughing out water as she took in her surroundings. The land was only five or so meters from her.

Genna started swimming to the land as the Grimm reared its ugly head, red eyes full of hate and anger. The head did not stay attach long as another student soared thought the air cutting of the head with a single red blade. The air was soon tainted with the smell of burnt flesh. He landed on the opposite bank dropping his blade into the water as it sizzled from the blood and water.

" Hey, you still need a partner?" the student asked. _Ahh, It is the kid I decked._ _What was his name again You Wood?_ He was waving at me.

" Yes. I do." _well at least he is better then some of the other strong people I notice. Plus, he is a professor's kid so he must be really good.  
_

 _OK, he is good but he is seriously no fun._ He did not let Genna fight everything I saw only fighting what was directly in our path. Even his fighting was boring only a single slash from his red hot blades killed without much flare. He had so many weapons on him that only using his swords was weak. It would not be that bad if he looked like he was having fun, but he just had this detached look. He just beat the Grimm an moved on.

" Will you listen to me? We need to get there as fast as possible." He grumbled again for the fifth time.

" You need to stop being a killjoy. Think of it like a nice fun walk in Grimmland killing stuff. Plus, we don't have a time limit." She countered easily, they said nothing about how fast we need this done.

" Your right no time limit, but there is a no point to fight everything." he huffed, " What do you want so you will listen to me?"

 _This may be good for me,_ " I want to fight you. A no holds barred fight." Genna was quick to reply. _He would be a good start to making my reputation in this new place._

" Ok. When we get back I will set it up." He flashed a smile that made her a bit scared.

* * *

Eurwen was not having a best of days. Her plans and info were at best doing half of what they needed to do. This test was at a completely different place from the one used last year. She barely got to talk to half of the students that caught her eye. Well, at least I got the to talk to the really interesting ones. Then this infuriating swamp was throwing off her nose. All of the scents she got this morning ruined by the thick scent of the swamp. _Still, things could be worse, like a giant Grimm as I landed would of been bad._

Two Ursa and a beowolf where her only company so far and they did not enjoy the dance. A short bout she barely had to think about as the Grimm tried to swim to her. She picked them off as they sluggishly trudged their way to land. It was almost a mercy to the youth Grimm.

Still, she was moving at a nice clip an within a few minutes she would pass into the desert. Without seeing anyone... _don't know if I should be proud or disappoint of not being seen..._ _Still in the open ground I don't know who will see me._ Thinking for a moment as she jumped another cesspool of water. That's the best plan for me to get what I want.

The plan was simple hide out edge of the swamp an wait for anyone on her list. It was a fairly sizeable one too, all in all seven names. Out of the thirty-one other she had a one in five of getting anyone she really wants. Those were odds, she normally would scoff at but even if she didn't get lucky she was still pairing up with someone able to get into the academy.

Ten minutes was all the wait took to get results. A few of the others were already on their way to the pyramid. Brawnz Ni and Roy Stallion, then Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong where the first she saw that made her list. She was almost happy that no one saw her from her hiding spot till May waved to her.

Several other students passed by all paired up still hiding from them. As the last pair passed, Yew Wood and Genna Gilroy she counted thirty. _An that leaves the male twin. I wonder where he is?_

Moments later, three explosions rang out from behind her. Then the roar of a pack of beowolves sounded off furiously. Eurwen was up an moving towards the noises. More explosions, he must have more than a few Grimm on him.

She entered onto a bank across a small isle with a hill. Noel was atop the hill, must of cleared the hill with his weapon because all of the trees and shrubbery were clear cut, firing his bow at the Grimm. The Grimm had him surrounded there was about ten beowolf, three big Ursa, and one big Tunnel Eater ( spider Grimm very poisonous). He let fly a few more arrows before shifting his weapon into a spear ripping the Eater's forelegs to shreds.

Eurwen flew into action as she landed ten feet of chain sword on both arms. The Ursas were first to notice her pawing at her missing by a wide margin as she dances around laying the necks of the beast. When she got the blades around two of them, she pulled hard severing the heads clean off.

The third one was bigger though not an Ursa Major. It didn't just lunge at her it tried to smother her with its huge weight. _Not that smart for its size._ The blades pulled together right in the massive gut of the bear-like monstrosity. Removing the blades from her arms, she planted them in the ground as she moved away hoping that it would be enough to run it thru.

She spares a glance at Noel, he noticed Eurwen, but the Tunnel Eater was more persistent than most Grimm at staying alive. Fangs met spear in a clash; venom dripping as it fought to find flesh. Noel was having a hard time because of the beowolves behind him, he could not spare the time to commit to a killing strike. It was amazing that he barely moved from his initial spot at the top of the hill and had killed five of the wolves.

The Ursa made a noise snapping her attention back to it. It was getting back up with both blades a bit further into its chest. The Grimm swiped at her a few times hitting nothing but air. Finally, in a good spot she kicked both blades through. Doubling over the Grimm giving its neck on a platter with the second blade she slit its throat.

Noel was having problems now. He was dethrone from the top of the hill. He was still standing, but he was bleeding from several small nicks and instead of blocking like he was, he now was dodging wildly. The only good thing was he was moving to her. In one long jump he got behind her.

" You OK?" he nodded at her question. " Good, I'll need covering fire." An with that she pulled the two blades out of the Ursa's rotting corpse an reattach them putting them back into whip swords.

The pack was first on her baring everything on her. It was a dance of death for them the blades dug small gashes all around their bodies. Arrows sailed around her disintegrating the more distracted ones with dust bombs in the shafts.

The Eater got to them as the last beowolf fell its legs a mess, but still it stood three times Eurwen's height. Eurwen jumped above from a standstill arms outstretched, she spun whipping her swords into the carapace of the spider. The spider tried to slash at her. Noel shifted back into the spear diving the tip into the head of the Grimm.

" Thanks, I do not know what would of happened without you." Noel said as the spider gave of the black smoke meaning its dead. Looking, closer he had some nasty gashes on his forearms and his shirt had a huge cut in the back. As he moved it was clear he was in pain. " hey, can I see your arm for a second?"

She gave him her arm an he kissed it. Before almost pulling, away she noticed that her aura was weakening and that the gashes on him were healing. It made her a little woozy as he pulled her aura to him. Allowing him to keep it till he was done. " Thanks that was a huge help." As he rolled his shoulders then looking at his scroll.

" Your semblance?" Eurwen asked causally she would have more time to ask later. A short nod. " OK. We need to get going if we want to catch up, partner."

* * *

Noel was having a very bad day. It had just turned for the better, but still things nagged at the back of his head. First, He had been too intent on getting his sister as his partner that he avoids other students to find her and to top that off not seeing her since the launch. Second, the swamp was just as hot as the desert being used to the extreme cold of Atlas it drained him. Third, An this was the most aggravating was that he had been so inattentive that he allowed so many Grimm to follow him and then attack him almost killing him.

The saving grace was Eurwen. She had come to save him as he made his last stand. Noel was never a front line fighter an it showed he had taken a defensible position, but he had no plan when was surrounded. The girl gave him a out he didn't have without fighting from the back like he was used to.

" I saw your sister head to the pyramid with Yew Wood, they were the last group I saw." she made small talk breaking him out of thought" If that name means anything to you." she added unsure if the two had met.

" Yeah, I met him." Noel laughed " Genna decked him right after we got off the airbus." _hopefully he can handle her._ She gave him a look, " He was trying to help me from being drowned by her."

she just shook her head. " alright, if we run, we can be at there in about five minutes." she was looking at the sand. " Ok, follow me an we will get there without too much problems. The other students' kills should make a good path."

It was a quick run as we ran the top of the dunes. How she ran in that armor was amazing, probably Dust-infused. Still, there was no Grimm vying for their attention. The trip was easy. An she was right they pasted a few corpses smoking in the sand.

The pyramid was simple sandstone cut by a now forgotten culture. It's been looted, studied, mapped, and now used as a training ground. The march of time at its finest and cruelest. The entrance had been forced open years ago.

" Ladies first." was the first cliche thing that popped to mind not wanting to go into a place like this first. Eurwen didn't even comment on it. Simply walking into the dark, stopping only to pull out her scroll for light.

It was a quiet walk only the tapping of shoes on stone. We steadily head down to the ruler's final resting place. " Do you think they left the body?"

" No, I doubt they would do anything like that unhygienic." she replied evenly. " Here we are."

The room was a fair size the walls all had nooks for items, all long gone, and cravings that flowed into stories. Statues stood behind the lost wealth proofing that they were useless guards for the afterlife. The center of the room was dominate by the open tomb of an ancient king. Noel could not see into the tomb.

" Ladies first?" coming more as a question than he wanted. Its not that he is afraid of dead bodies more of the curses he heard of in stories. When she stood there for a moment Noel started moving forward only to be stopped by Eurwen.

"Who is there I hear breathing!?" Her nose was going crazy sniffing the air. Eurwen's face soften a bit as her nose clammed down. " Oh, it's Yew and Genna. Why are you hiding?"

Yew walked out from behind the one of the farther statues with Genna in tow. " Oh, I knew the test beforehand so I abused it maliciously looking for teammates." He tossed an item to Eurwen a white rainbow, " These decide how the pairs get into a team, snagged the last whole pair before the others got it."

" See bro, now we can be on a team like you wanted." Genna elbowed Noel hard. " Now, you do not need to hound these guys about me. You can do it yourself."

Noel rubbed the spot. " Ohh they will learn your bad habits." that almost earn him another hit, but Eurwen stopped her. " so how do we get back to the airship?"

" We exit here and the rainbows will activate a signal for us to be picked up." Yew answered.

We moved out of the pyramid an the rainbows started flashing. As we watched the airship a bullhead came down. We jumped on an were off onto the rest of the year.

* * *

" Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Profirio, And May Zedong. You four retrieved the red rainbow. From this day forward you will work together as team Bronze led by Brawnz Ni." The students made a small cheer for the new team like the ones before.

"Eurwen Appleton, Genna Gilroy, Noel Gilroy, and Yew Wood. You four retrieved the white rainbow. From this day forward you will work together as Team Energy" (E.N.G.Y)" led by Eurwen Appleton."

Humming slightly at the choice. I knew why after listening to their story. She would be a good leader, even if she is not the first year is the easiest. These guys would have time to learn.

" Yew, you set up that fight for us?" Genna slammed my back asking. Genna has been on me the moment we got onto the bullhead. It was a quick talk with my mom an it was arrange.

" Yep, First fight Monday combat class." _This is going to be a slaughter._


End file.
